X-Men: Infinity War
by DavestWriterDavidson
Summary: What if the X-Men were a part of the MCU at the time of the Infinity War? And what happens when they arrive to the Battle of Wakanda?
1. Showdown At Wakanda

X-MEN: INFINITY WAR

Showdown at Wakanda

**_Editor's Note: This was written only weeks after Infinity War came out last year, any inaccuracies to the characters or any new info held by Endgame should be disregarded for this._**

**_Editor's Note II: If you're a long-time reader, you know I like to add nods to other source material. If Magneto's speech sounds familiar, long-time X-Men fans will know why. Enjoy, and safe travels!_**

The SR-71 Blackbird quickly whipped down through the atmosphere from its reconnaissance position. The outside of the plane turned white as the intensity and heat from re-entry began to take effect. Inside, three members of the fearsome team known as the X-Men held onto the overhead straps, anxiously awaiting the moment when they'd jump out and begin their attack. The largest of the group, the blue haired beast known as… Beast, adjusted his glasses as he looked at the coordinates on the control panel. Turning his head back to the passengers, he shouted, "Get ready! We're coming up on Wakanda now!"

Cyclops adjusted the frequency on his goggles to allow him to shoot out his eye-beams twice as fast, before strapping up his parachute. Gambit slipped full decks of his special playing cards into his utility belt, sheathed his adamantium staff in its holster behind his back, and strapped up his parachute.

Wolverine tossed his cigar to the floor and stamped it out with his boot, turning to the cockpit he shouted back at Beast, "Hurry it up, Beast! The Avengers are gonna need our help down there, and I need to give Thanos some payback," He said unsheathing his adamantium claws, "For what his kids did to Jean."

"All in good time, Logan. First however," An eloquent voice responded, "We must make sure we're properly prepared." Stepping into the doorway, Magneto put on his helmet. "It'll do us no good if Thanos takes our heads off before we can reach him."

After the attack on Xavier's school, Charles, with his dying breaths, asked Magneto to lead the X-Men. While he still hadn't quite come to terms with it yet, he promised his oldest friend he'd do his best to live up to his example. Unfortunately, he'd only been able to take a few of the X-Men with him on this mission, as the rest were either badly injured, dead, or helping to repair the school.

Suddenly, Beast roared in anger. Then, the hatch underneath the X-Men opened up, leaving them hanging on by the straps. "Everybody, jump now!" Beast shouted, "They have an energy shield up, it's going to-!" Before their eyes, the front of the plane began to disintegrate as it rammed into the Wakandan defense shield. Magneto leapt forward through the open hatch with the other X-Men in tow behind him. Grabbing onto the metal clips of their parachutes he pulled them away from the now dissolving Blackbird, and the shield that would've evaporated them too, and glided down to the ground- where a horde of Chitauri marauders awaited to attack them.

Looking back, Magneto could see a break in the barrier, as if it were parting right where their jet had just crashed into it. The X-Men were now caught in a tsunami of violence as the Chitauri rushed to get inside the break in the shield. Wolverine was already in his element, hacking and slashing through the beasts. Gambit was just now landing, creating a small clearing in which he could safely come down in the horde by using his exploding cards. Cyclops quickly circled himself, letting loose an intense beam of energy that cut down dozens of the beasts.

Speaking of beasts, Magneto could no longer sense Hank McCoy's presence. Deep in his gut, he had the horrible feeling that he knew just what had happened. Hank hadn't been able to escape in time and had been eviscerated with the rest of the Blackbird. While Magneto may not have liked Xavier's students, mainly because they somehow both failed to see and rejected his vision of the world, he still was deeply hurt by the loss of a fellow mutant- even more so given how far back he and Hank went. However, he couldn't be distracted from the task at hand: Stopping the mad titan known as Thanos.

He hovered above the slaughter, using bits of debris from what remained of the Blackbird to slice through the invaders, buying time so he could scan the horizon and the surrounding area for Thanos. Reaching out with his enhanced senses, given to him thanks to his old friend Xavier after the initial attack by the Children of Thanos on his school for mutants, Magneto searched the farthest plains, hills, mountains, and forests of Wakanda, looking for any sign of Thanos.

Mere meters below, Wolverine yelled in rage as he plunged his claws into a Chitauri attack beast and lifted it over his head before ripping it in half, tossing the pieces into the other monsters. A large, muscled, four-armed creature knocked aside other challengers and stepped up to face him. "Come get some, bub." Wolverine crossed his claws, gnashed his teeth, and leapt at him.

Gambit used his staff to pivot himself up and onto the top of a Chitauri attacker, grabbing hold of its neck and steering it as if it were a horse. He lashed and jabbed and swung his staff with all his might, tossing out entire decks of cards to clear the way around him and his fellow X-Men. As he rode past Cyclops, he reached out his staff and shouted, "Hey, Scott, need a lift?"

His friend grabbed hold and allowed himself to be swung up behind Gambit, who he quickly grabbed onto to stabilize himself. "Thanks, Remy!"

"Just cover my ass like a starved gator on a fresh piece of meat, pal!" The native Cajun responded.

As they continued their fight, Magneto began to feel a shift in the electromagnetic field in the distance. At first, he couldn't tell what it was. Then, he realized it was the same disruption he'd felt just before the Children of Thanos had left the mansion. Someone was beginning to teleport in, they hadn't opened a portal yet, but they were about to.

Projecting his voice, he shouted to his team. "X-Men! Hear me! There is a portal beginning to open, due East of our positions! It must be Thanos. Let us waste no time and engage him before he reaches the Avengers- for they will be no match against the Mad Titan!" Magneto quickly rushed off with Wolverine, Cyclops, and Gambit following behind.

* * *

When they arrived, they found the giant, purple Titan himself just now stepping out of his portal. Gambit kicked his heels into the side of his Chitauri attack beast, charging in.

"Ey, big grape!" He shouted.

Thanos, looking to see who had just dared to insult him, was momentarily caught off guard as he was hit by a blast from Cyclops' eye beams. Gambit followed up with throwing his last deck of cards at the giant, before leaping off with Cyclops.

Thanos coughed as the smoke faded, raising a questioning brow at the two heroes who stood defiant before him. "Ah, you must be members of the X-Men. I've heard about you."

"You won't hear much after this!" Cyclops shouted. However, somehow, in the split second between him saying that and him firing an optic blast, a cube appeared around his head- trapping the blast in with him.

Gambit, in shock at how a cube had just appeared around his friend's head, was caught unaware as Thanos swiped him away with a backhand.

"No, my friend, I'm afraid you will be the one not hearing much." With that, he grabbed Cyclops by his cubed head and tossed him through a nearby tree.

Wolverine and Magneto had watched the whole thing transpire, and Logan wasn't willing to let a cooler head prevail and instead charged in- his claws extended and ready to slice and dice.

Thanos, unamused by this delay to the Mind Stone, reared back and then slammed his fist down to the attacker. However, Wolverine caught the punch. For a moment, Thanos was surprised, this mutant had stopped not only his punch, but a punch enhanced by the Infinity Gauntlet's power. The momentary pause allowed Wolverine to shove his punch back and begin slicing at his stomach. The claws hurt, to be sure, but Thanos couldn't allow him to stop him from attaining his goal now, not when he was so close to balancing the universe and saving it from destruction. He grabbed hold of Wolverine by the shoulder, prepared to toss him away, when Logan jammed his claws into Thanos' stomach. Then, he drove them in deeper.

The pain tightened the Titan's grip, and in one swift move he yanked Wolverine away- leaving his arms imbedded in his stomach. Thanos was, obviously, surprised to see Logan beginning to get back up. He shook his head, "Your determination is noble, mutant, but I don't have time for this."

Using the power of the Time Stone, Thanos reversed time around him to just before Wolverine shoved his punch back. Using his free arm, Thanos delivered a devastating haymaker to Wolverine's head that sent his limp body to the ground in a heap.

Magneto, seeing someone as strong and resilient as Wolverine stopping the punch only to be laid out with another, gave him reason to pause. The Titan began to walk away, off towards whatever his true goal here was, but before he could leave the scene of the skirmish he was stopped as Magneto used his powers to grab hold of the Infinity Gauntlet itself and drag him back.

"I am Erik the Red, I am the Master of Magnetism, I am the leader of the X-Men, I am…" He leveled his eyes at Thanos as he rose from the ground, "Magneto. And you? You are nothing." He used the Gauntlet against Thanos, causing him to hit himself repeatedly. Then, using the metal on his suit, Magneto held him in place. As he floated down to him, Magneto came eye to eye with Thanos. "I know not the reason as to why you've set yourself on this bloody quest, Titan, but I want you to know that it comes to an end now. I want you to also know that, though you have wrought great destruction and hold power far beyond any man or mutant, you find yourself here at the mercy of Magneto. A self-loathing man might see this as deserved punishment. A vain man might compare this to the Christian Devil's fall from heaven. You?" He said, staring into the unfeeling eyes of Thanos, "I think you believe the coffee's not terrible. Whatever names you're known by, be it Thanos, The Mad Titan, or anything else, know that each name marks its own sin, and today you shall answer for those offenses."

Thanos was amused by Magneto's speech. "I shall answer for nothing. Only my actions, what I do in the name of all life everywhere, hold any _real _meaning. As today's sun sets you will see the birth of grateful universe as I finish what I started long ago."

Somehow, someway, Magneto saw Thanos begin to move his hand, and then begin to actually stand up. No matter how much energy Magneto put into holding Thanos down, it didn't work. Suddenly, Magneto felt himself frozen in place. All he managed to get out before he was entirely frozen was a brief, strangled, "How-?"

Thanos held up the gauntlet. "This is how, the Infinity Gauntlet, the only thing capable of wielding all six Infinity Stones. Speaking of, I have one more Stone to collect." As he turned to leave, he looked back. "I have heard of you, Magneto, and I want you to know our goals are not so different. We both want equality, and I want you to know that this universe will have it by today's end. For your sake I hope you'll be around to see it, it'll be a brighter world for everyone."

With that, Thanos walked away, leaving Magneto hanging, frozen in the air.

Sometime later, Magneto heard a gasp of pain from behind him. Then, stumbling into his view, he saw Logan. He was coughing, and he had black marks all over him which looked like scorch marks. Logan looked up at Magneto, pain in his eyes.

"What the hell's happening to me…" He said, out of breath.

Magneto could not answer, could not even offer a word of comfort as he witnessed in horror Wolverine turning into ash. Logan stumbled to his knee, coughing more as he continued to fade away. Logan's healing factor was keeping him alive for now, but it wasn't able to keep up with whatever was happening to him.

"Almost had him… Damn, this hurts. Giant grape douche… Whatever he did…" Logan looked up to Magneto one last time. "This is total bullsh-"

He wasn't able to finish before he was completely consumed.

Then, to even greater horror, Magneto realized he could no longer feel his feet, or his legs, or his lower body, or his arms, or his-

END


	2. 2020

Almost three long, agonizing, years had passed.

Time to mourn, time to grieve.

Too much time.

Not enough hope.

Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters lay in ruins, nature having reclaimed it and swarming over the graves of the deceased.

He hadn't planned on returning here, not in the next eternity or this one.

Yet, here, now, stood Scott Summers, formerly known as Cyclops.

Professor Xavier's grave was buried just before him, the headstone just barely peeking above the overgrowth, the last testament to the X-Men.

The memories ached and burned, just like his eyes, but he could do nothing to stop either.

After Thanos had snapped the Infinity Stones together, his kinetic blasts had vanished along with everyone else, leaving behind only a searing pain that left him blind and addicted to painkillers.

He'd long ago given up trying to figure out why- maybe he'd lost the power when the cube enveloped his head and his blast was redirected at him, maybe it _was _Thanos. The truth, however, was that it didn't matter.

Names came in a flurry, faces flashed across his mind.

_Hank McCoy._

_Logan Howlett._

_Jean Grey._

_Nathan Summers._

_Anna Marie._

_Kurt Wagner._

_Bobby Drake._

_Angelica Jones._

_Erik Lehnsherr._

_Charles Xavier._

There were so few of them left. Too few to matter. They'd drifted apart, spreading as far as the winds that now whistled through the hollowed grounds.

Only himself, Remy, Vulcan, and Victor Creed had survived The Snap.

Remy had lost himself down in the cleanup of New Orleans.

Vulcan had vanished, allegedly somewhere out into the cosmos.

Creed was in a too-well-hidden prison, having been taken in by S.H.I.E.L.D. in the aftermath of the attack and The Snap.

And Scott Summers? Scott Summers did his best not to drown in painkillers and therapy sessions.

It was a losing battle.

Tonight, he decided, asking for Xavier's forgiveness, would be the last of those battles.

_**Editor's Note: This is a teaser for the Endgame sequel- now published on my account and ready for your viewing pleasure! Subsequent chapters will be uploaded there over the following two weeks. Thanks for your support!**_


End file.
